(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic tea maker, more particularly, to an automatic tea maker that is capable of automatically pouring tea therefrom, within prescribed tea-brewing time.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In addition to the quality of tea leaves, tea-brewing time, the temperature of hot water and the quality of water are also important factors affecting the quality of tea leaves brewing. Among these factors, tea-brewing time is the most important. Therefore, it is necessary to control the tea-brewing time very accurately, because overly short tea brewing time will be unable to express the taste of tea leaves, whereas overly long tea brewing time will make the tea leaves bitter and the flavor of tea not good.
The majority of the structures of general tea makers are designed to have tea leaves placed at the lowest layer of the teapot. Then, tea leaves are filtered and separated through a filter net, so tea can separately flow out. However, if this tea-brewing structure is used to brew tea leaves, the user is required to control the tea-brewing time on his/her own. If the tea-brewing time is forgotten or not properly controlled, the flavor of tea leaves is tremendously affected.